league lesbians
by prettypsych0
Summary: vi notices riven out in public. will it turn into a friendship or more?
1. Chapter 1

League Lesbians

Vi had spotted riven as she passed her by at the paintball arena. She thought to herself 'no girl comes here alone without a boyfriend if she's heterosexual'. Vi had thought riven was rather cute and really wanted to get to know her. Riven was waiting in line to check in with the paintball management. Vi was across the room sitting waiting for enough people to start a match. She thought she might invite riven to play with her.  
Vi wasn't shy, and she walked up to riven and said "hello, I noticed you're playing alone. Would you like to play a round or 2 with me perhaps?' Riven was a bit startled at how bold this girl was but she reluctantly agreed to play with vi. Riven checked in, her and Vi went to the sitting area and chatted about anything and everyth-  
ing.

Once they acculamated enough people to start a match and we're inside the designated area for paintball riven playfully shot vi with the paintball gun. Obviously flirting. They playfully bantered the entire 4 games they played together. They obviously were interested in each other. When it was time to say goodbye to each other, they had exchanged contact information.

Riven had noticed that vi was waiting on friends to give her a ride home as she had sold her car for extra money. (Vi was a poor college student because her parents had abandoned her when they found out that she liked girls) She offered vi a ride home. Which she was enthused to spend a little longer with the girl she had just met.

Vi had given riven her address and directions to get home. Which of course she told her the back route so it'd take longer than usual. On the way to her dorm, they got to know each other quite a bit more. when they arrived at vi's dorm riven had said goodbye before vi got out of the car. Vi didn't say anything to her in return she just stared at her. Vi then kissed her instead of saying anything. She quickly backed off. She said to riven "I am so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. We just met." Riven just kissed vi again. Vi thought 'well this is good she's not offended.' When they were finished kissing vi said 'I really should go, I don't want to, but I have class in 3 minutes.' Riven said 'okay. We should get coffee or something tomorrow. I'd really like to see you again.' Vi replied 'yes tomorrow around 3' As she was shutting the car door. Riven rolled down the window and retorted 'yess 3 o'clock will work now go, before I make you late to class.' They were both looking forward to the following day. Vi yelled 'bye!' As she ran in the school. Riven waved and drove away.  



	2. Chapter 2

league lesbians chapter 2

While Vi was in class she couldn't get her mind off Riven and the date they had the following day. Her professor could easily tell she lwas day dreaming. She was weary of what could happen because shes had her heart broken several times before.  
"Lesbian's could be as much of an asshole than hetersexual guys' she thought. She pondered whether or not she should presue this love interest afraid to be hurt again. "Maybe I need to talk to Riven about my trust issue".  
What she didn't know was Riven had the same issue and was at work contemplating the samething. They both thought they needed to tell each other deciding to presue the relationship. Vi yanked out her cell phone, hiding it from her professor, and tugged out Riven's phone number she'd scribbled on a napkin. 'Hey, its Vi, We have some things we need to discuss before we go further in this relationship.'

While at work, Riven's phone buzzed in her pocket. She waited for her boss to disappear before laying her eyes upon the text for fear he would snatch her phone out of her hand. When she was finished reading it she was in full agreement to Vi's statement.  
'Yes i agree.' she wrote back. 'I have some trust issues I need to discuss with you.' Vi couldn't believe her eyes that Riven had the same problem. They really were a match made in heaven. Vi went in detail telling Riven about her problems and why she had them. You see, Vi was actually Bisexual and had been screwed over many times by men. Riven on the other hand was 100% Lesbian. She had the same problem except with women. They told each other their fears opening up a new relationship.  
They both were fightened but reluctantly agreed to presue the relationship. Vi's anxiety level receeded enough to where she could finally concentrate on her studies. Riven felt 100x better as well.

The next day Riven waited for Vi at a quaint little coffee shop. She remembered she should have offered to pick her up, for she didn't have her own vehichle. 20 minutes later Vi arrived murmuring "terribly sorry I'm late. They closed the route I usually take." Riven apoligized for not offering to pick her up. Vi kissed her cheek before she sat down. The date wefont very gracefully. They just chatted and got to know each other a bit more. Riven stood up as she was saying goodbye, and she kissed Vi. Vi asked Riven when she could see her again. Riven muttered "you can come by my apartment tomorrow afternoon if you'd like." Vi responded "that'd be great! I love just lounging around watching netflix." Riven casually retorted "me too! so it's a date then!"

Tomorrow couldn't come fast enough for the both of them. Riven was dredding going to work in the morning as with Vi going to class. Riven didn't live to far from Vi's dorm but she felt so far away from her. She had to talk to her one more time. She ripped out her phone and dialed Vi in hopes she would be as excited to talk to Riven as much as Riven was to talk to her. She answered and chirrped "hello baby! I hope its okay if I call you that. What's on your mind?" "Nothing, i just wanted to hear your voice again before tomorrow." Vi was touched, "awww that's cute." 


End file.
